When There's Fate
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Translated Fic. When there's fate, even a thousand miles apart, you will meet. Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi's first meeting, and it's not in the hunting ground.


**When There's Fate**

* * *

><p><em>When there's fate, even a thousand miles apart, you will meet. Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi's first meeting, and it's not in the hunting ground. <em>

* * *

><p>Fanfic © <strong>dreamlinks_211<strong>, originally posted in Vietnamese at AlecHeart. Com (_Hữu duyên thiên lý năng tương ngộ_)

Translated by **Ruan Chun Xian** at Fanfiction. Net

_I wish I wrote these two pieces of genius (this fic and Counting Sheep), but unfortunately I didn't. But I couldn't let these wonderful fics go without sharing it with my wonderful readers who have followed my own fics for a long, long time; some of them have been with me since 2007. So enjoy. All credit to these squee-worthy stories goes to my fellow Yong Qi fangirl **dreamlinks_211**. _

* * *

><p>It was told that after the honeymoon, Xiao Yan Zi suddenly and magically became a good, model wife, perhaps not quite perfect, but everyone could see that she was different than before. With Yong Qi, she became a lot gentler, and even when she was angriest, she could still control her feelings and not cause so much trouble anymore. Everyone praised Wu Ah Ge for his methods of teaching his wife, but the secrets behind these changes are only known to Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi, and could not be told to anymore.<p>

It must date back to the second night of their marriage. The sweetest moments in the lives of two lovers couldn't possibly get better than this. After what must happen had happened, Xiao Yan Zi rested her head on Yong Qi's arm and fell asleep. By the time she awoke, it was midnight and she felt a heaviness around her waist. Looking down, she saw that while one of his arms was currently acting as her pillow, the other had encircled around her small waist. Her face suddenly coloured and she reached for the shirt discarded on the chair nearby. But her movement seemed to startle him, and his brows furrowed a little. She couldn't do anything but lie docilely in his arms. Closing her eyes, she couldn't go back to sleep, because there was a strange excitement and happiness rushing through her. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling rather restless with the plain whiteness that it offered. So she turned and boldly gazed at her husband.

_How handsome_. These were the first thoughts that came into her mind, looking at her husband at such a close distance. He was fast asleep, his warm, even, masculine breath engulfed her, startling her every senses.

_We've known each other for so long yet I haven't looked at you so close, how embarrassing! How can you be so handsome and I haven't noticed it? Your eyebrows are thick, his eyelashes are also so thick and curled. How hateful, how dare you have prettier eyelashes than me? Your nose, how straight and high, but also round and big, so cute, I just want to bite it. And your lips are so soft, like a cherry, why is it so hard to resist? But I must warn you, they're mine now, no one can touch them, otherwise I will…kill them without mercy!_

She gazed at him, but he was still sleeping silently, a faint smile appearing on his lips.

_What are you dreaming about that's so happy? Am I in the dream? _

After a long while of gazing at her handsome husband, finally she couldn't help herself and leaned over to kiss those lips. As she pulled away, she had to press her lips together to stop a laugh from escaping. Her heart felt a little nervous, but there was also an inexplicable pleasure. She knew she had done something so very, very naughty, so very, very evil that only Heaven and Earth knew, and hopefully only she knew as well. She didn't have the courage to continue looking at him, and only wanted to go to sleep fast. The lips that had just done those sinful deeds unconsciously curled into a smile.

They say you must pay for your crime, that Heaven witnesses all that you do, and it was only now that Xiao Yan Zi understood these words. She had just closed her eyes for not a very long time, her soul still in some ethearal state, when a familiar warmth closed in on her, and a pair of lips claimed hers heatedly, hungrily. It was intense, she could no longer breathe, and could only open her eyes wide, catching his in the dark. They were crinkled in an evil smile, though his lips were still busy on hers. Her entire being felt heated and moved, she slowly let herself be possessed in the sweetness of his kisses.

It was a long time later when his lips reluctantly left hers, giving her back air, and she gasped for it, her face red. When her ability to think finally returned, she glared at him, both embarrassed and angry.

"You…you're bullying me again." Her voice was supposed to be accusing, but why did it come out so sweet?

"You were seducing me."

Her face turned even redder than the paper decorations that were still on the wall and she glared again.

"Dream on."

He gave her a slight smile and a mischievous look.

"Weren't you just gazing so intently at me, and stealing kisses too? I can't let you have the advantage."

Her "gangster" nature took over and she began hitting him. He tried to stop him, and somehow in the struggle, she wasn't sure whether it was accidentally or on purpose, he managed to touch an extremely sensitive place on her body.

They looked at each other, eyes widened, until he drew his hand away, and she wrapped herself closely in the blanket, turning away. Please, just pretend that she was asleep. They were married, but she wasn't used to it yet…

A long time later, he gently and carefully embraced her from behind. He could feel her shivering but she let him take her into his arms. He left a soft breath and whispered in her ears. "It's ok, let's go slowly. Actually I like this violent innocence from you."

She turned over and talked back, "Why are you still talking, didn't you just try to bully me?"

"If you didn't start it, how could I have the chance?" But the look on her face took away his wish to tease her. "Whatever happened, I'm not blaming you. It's because your husband is too handsome, how could you help it?"

"Don't be so smug, it's even more ugly."

"Really? So you kissed me because you felt sorry for me?"

She couldn't answer, clearly he had taken the advantage, and it was a sweet humiliation. But it didn't last for long as her mischievous mind turned again.

"Don't dream so, I've met many handsome men. You know when I was young, there was even one who wanted to marry me."

There was a short silence, before he gave a forced smile and asked in a hoarse voice, "I don't believe it. Why didn't you marry him then?"

Xiao Yan Zi could be clueless, but she could already feel she had touched on a sore point. He might look nonchalant but inside there there were strong feelings rebelling.

"Do you want to hear about it?"

_Of course I do. I want to find that scoundrel right away (if he really exists)._

But he answered in an almost bored voice, "If you want to tell the story, I wouldn't not listen."

She smiled, a smile of one who had the upper hand.

* * *

><p>It occurred the year Xiao Yan Zi was twelve years old. It was a beautiful day and she went to the market, where there were both chances to play and to steal something, so that she wouldn't go hungry that night.<p>

Of course, reality wasn't always so simple. The market was full of people, but other than the big, buffy men who she couldn't touch (she did want to live a few more years, after all), the others were either children or old people, both without money and even if they did have money, there were certain rules she had to follow.

Wandering around, she finally lost herself in a circus show. She was still a child, so play always took over, other things could wait.

A girl, after finishing her perfomance, took a bowl around and asked for rewards. These people were strange, there were many people watching, but when they asked for money, everyone avoided it. The girl looked increasingly upset. It was in this moment that a youth – a boy really – in white pulled a silver ingot out from a money bag and placed it in the bowl. The action startled everyone around him (including Xiao Yan Zi) and everyone began staring at him.

He was handsome, that was her first thought. There was an extraordinary aura about him that made him stand out.

Handsome or not, her hungry stomach was still more important, she couldn't let this prey slip away. She slipped through the crowd to come closer to him. She was naturally small and fast, and it was an advantage when doing these dark deeds.

She followed him to a market stall and swiftly pulled his money bag away. Whoever said people who were beautiful often didn't have much brains obviously didn't know him, because he was as alert as a rabbit. She just pulled his money bag away when he noticed. Thirty-six schemes, running away was the best. She took off, her fast and tiny form was a clear advantage, though he was right behind her, shouting, "Thief, stop!"

_As if I'm crazy enough to stop. Let's see how far you can follow._

She ran to a deserted clearing. _How lucky. I told you, no one dares race with me, Xiao Yan Zi. You obviously don't know what death is_.

She was about to take out the money bag to count it, before a shadow pass over her, and the money bag flew out of her hand.

"See if I couldn't catch you!"

The boy in white was standing in front of her with a smug smile on his face. Her face lost colour. Drat, she'd run into a master today. If she stayed and fight, there'd be trouble. She turned to him and took all her courage to smile, though it looked more like a grimace. She placed her hands in front of her and gave him a bow.

"Brother, I have other things to do, I'll take my leave now." And she began to run. She was so unlucky today, she hadn't had anything to eat yet.

He tore after her and blocked her path; he was still smling at her.

"Where are you running off to? You think it's so easy?"

His voice was calm, but it was making goosebumps rise on her arms.

"So what do you want?" she asked, irritated.

"Of all the things to learn, you have to learn to steal? Aren't your parents ashamed of you?"

He had touched a sensitive spot, and she glared at him. She didn't know where she got the courage to shout at him.

"Be quiet! What do you know to start lecturing me? Don't talk about my parents, I hate them for having me then leaving me. You dress nicely and are never hungry, what do you know of the suffering of lowly people like me? If you haven't eaten all day, I'd like to see you talk sense."

"You haven't eaten anything all day?" he asked, compassion filling his eyes.

She didn't answer. _Stupid, didn't I just say that? _She just nodded.

He was quiet for a while, then took from his pocket a paper package and gave it to her.

"Here, have this."

"What is it?" She was suspicious, but when she opened it, inside was a bun, a little crumbled, but the tasty scent waffed up, making her mouth water. "You wouldn't give me something poisoned, right?" she smiled.

"Try it," he said calmly.

_Forget it, just eat first_. She dived into the bun, swallowing bites whole as if afraid someone would take it away from her. When she half finished, she discovered that he was looking at her with a smile on his face. It was a gentle smile, but she suddenly became aware that she probably didn't look too pretty devouring the bun. Her face reddened and she slowed her pace.

"Hold out your hand," he ordered.

Normally, no one would order her around, but she obediently held out her hand for him.

Unbelievably, he placed the entire money bag into her hand with a gentle smile.

"This is for you. Keep it to buy food, but be careful, don't let other people steal it." He suddenly stopped, as if remembering she was the thief. If she didn't steal from others, who would steal from her?

"You're really giving this to me? Why?" she asked, eyes wide.

"No reason, let's just say that I made a new friend," he smiled and shrugged. "Oh, it's late, I must go back or they'll put up a fuss. Good bye."

He walked away, but didn't go many steps before she called. "Brother, what's your name?"

"I'm – " He struggled for a moment, then said, "Just call me Xiao Wu."

"And me, you can't forget, my name is …"

She didn't finish her sentence when from the tree next to her suddenly dangled a green snake. His face lost colour, and he cried, "Be careful!"

But it was too late. The snake's sharp mouth had taken aim at her shoulder. There was a cry of pain. He rushed towards her and saw that she had gone green, and the snake had disappeared. She collapsed against him and it took a while for him to half-drag, half-supported her towards the base of a tree. Her face had lost all colour and he reached to pull her shirt aside.

"What are you doing …"

"Sucking the poison out for you. Don't worry, I know how to do this."

She brushed his hand away.

"Don't you know _nan nu shou shou bu qin_?"

_When did this girl suddenly become so educated?_

He was impatient. "I don't know any _shou shou_, but if you don't want to die, just sit still."

She was still holding onto his arm, stopping him. He said quickly in an irritated voice, "All right, so afterwards I'll marry you, happy?"

The statement shocked her. He…he really was thinking of this? The world spun and all her strength was leaving her anyway. Fine, so she'll trust him this once.

She only knew that when she woke up, she was at a physician's house. The physician told her that she had cleared from danger and could go home after she took her medicine. All the costs of her medicines had been paid for.

She grabbed the man's arm and asked whether he saw that boy that was with her. He replied the affirmative, and said that four men had carried them both to him, they had both fainted. The boy was only lightly poisoned from sucking the poison out of her wound, after he applied acupuncture then the boy had gone home.

When she returned home, Xiao Yan Zi opened her shirt and found there were indeed faint teeth marks on her left shoulder. Inside her rose up a faint, strange feeling, and her heart skipped beats. When she thought about the fact she probably won't ever see him again, she suddenly felt a keen sadness.

* * *

><p>Of course, when she told Yong Qi the story now, she left out the detail of where she was injured and only said she was bitten by a snake and her life was saved by him. She wasn't that foolish yet!<p>

The story finished, and she turned to look at Yong Qi only to find he was gazing at her gently. He asked in a soft tone, "How long did it take for the wound to heal? Did it hurt when you woke up?"

His concern touched her and she shook her head, trying to reassure him. "It was fine, after taking the medicine prescribed by the physician, I could already run around learning martial arts and…" – She suddenly stopped and stuck her tongue out at him. The word "stealing" had nearly made it out but she swallowed it back in. She suddenly felt defensive. "I was only teasing you really. Between me and the boy in white there wasn't really anything, I was a child then, I was only touched by his generosity and concern, it's hard to describe the feeling. I have a secret I want to tell you, but you have to promise not be angry, you have to forget it."

"What is it?"

"The first time I met you at the hunting ground, when I was injured, your face suddenly appeared before me, concerned and worried, I got a feeling that you were somehow familiar, like him, it allowed me to trust and hope. I looked at you and begged you to take me to Huang Ah Ma, it was like I was putting my life and Zi Wei's treasures into your hands."

"What, so you only trusted me because I looked like him? Should I be jealous?" he asked, laughing and stroking her hair.

"You're really feeling jealous?" she asked hesitantly, feeling suddenly regretful that she told him the story.

He looked at her worried face and suddenly let out a laugh, knocking her on the forehead.

"I can be jealous of anyone, but not of him, never. It's just that it's so shocking for me, too shocking, really," he said, with a mischievous smile. Then he touched her left shoulder. "It turns out I've already staked my claim here before."

She felt dazed, understanding but not really understanding anything.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her with a passionate gaze. "Your wound, was it here?" He pulled down the blanket and in the dim light, a faint scar was still visible, but only barely.

"You are that boy in white." She couldn't believe it, she needed him to nod his head to confirm it.

"What do you think?"

It was that very look, that very face, that very aura. She was sure now, but she was more dazed than ever.

"How could it be?"

"That little girl in blue is still as ignorant now as back then," he laughed, confirming it even more, because indeed, that day she wore blue.

She was stunned for a long moment, but then her real feelings of the moment returned and she rested her face against his chest.

"I haven't blamed you yet, didn't you promise? Why did you disappear for so many years, you didn't even come find me."

"I'm sorry, I'm not good, but didn't Heaven bring you back to me, so I still fulfilled the promise?"

The truth was, he really wanted to find her again, but after that accident, Huang Shang had summoned all the imperial physicians to look over him again, and also forbade him to go out of the palace again until he was grown. He sent people to look, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Huang Ah Ma didn't name you wrongly, he must have known you really were the precious pearl that he had given back to his son," he said, looking at her passionately, as if piercing straight into her heart. Each word was full of feelings that couldn't be expressed by words alone. He leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder, the mark from years before holding a limitless love.

"Yan Er, how will you pay back your life saviour?" he whispered in a rather evil voice.

She reddened and pushed him away. "Let me think about it."

He laughed, then his face suddenly turned serious, and his voice stern. "Audacious criminal, you already invaded this prince's heart with my permission, thown my very soul into chaos, stolen my heart, and though I only have one life and one head, you've made me willing to put them down whenever for you. I hereby sentence you to be imprisoned in my heart forever, the punishment is to be my good wife, mother of my children. The sentence is for this life and beyond, you will never be released."

Before such a daring statement, she couldn't react for a moment, and he pulled her tight into his arms. He whispered in her ears, light as a passing breath. "Because you don't seem to be inclined to serve your sentence willingly, I will have to have some punishments to force you to accept the sentence."


End file.
